Gorgeous Goliath
by mamabot
Summary: Shameless hot romantic night for Elisa and Goliath. Ooookay, now a second chapter which has more of a relationship base to it. A third? I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Disney's Gargoyles: Elisa x Goliath

As much as Detective Elisa has really tried to say she is not attracted to the physique of the heliotrope 'Big Guy', she knows it's a bold faced lie. She's not one for stupid romance novels but lord this guy could sure make the lead of one!  
She shakes her head, turning her back to look way out over the city while he briefs his team to duties for the night. He is going to stand guard over the castle tonight so they can get out and spread their wings.  
The deep timber and soft respectful eloquence to his subordinates is not helping the growing feeling in her lower area, either. The male creature just exudes an ire of knightly honor that you don't find in this day and age any more. Doesn't help that he smells of a primal earth tones and raw yet restrained strength and was once mated thus already knowing the ways to pleasure a female.  
His roar of dominance. The heavy weight of graceful power. The silent glide of stealth. The soft touch of care. The clinging claws of chivalry. The broken heart… The breath of life…

"Elisa…" he's breathing into her hair filled with utmost concern to her well being.  
The independent and strong modern woman clutches her hands together on the wall hoping her voice will remain calm as well. Most of all she's praying her cheeks don't flare like some stupid school girl. Hopefully he will be naive enough to not notice her lusting after his near naked body.  
Nope, she can't speak and can't even turn to him.  
"Elisa, what is it? Something troubles you?" And he just has to lean his elbows down to the shared brick wall to scan her more carefully. Even those dark eyes of his can penetrate her soul.  
She shakes her head then jerks it away before she allows his gaze to swallow her up and she leans in to kiss those gorgeous orchid lips of his.  
Elisa only makes it one step before his strong sharp clawed hand ever so supportively wraps around her bicep. She knows if she pulled he would let her go, but her rampant infatuation won't let her. No, it just has to stall her actions making him take a few more steps on his powerfully long limbs and step before her to wrap the other hand around the other bicep.  
"Have I offended you? Have I crossed a line I do no know about? If I have, please inform me and I will never do it again."

There he stands directly before her wounded. That incredibly toned chest that is rock hard -she tries not to laugh at her own pun. Instead her eyes lower from his chest down to his delicious belly and then to that buckle. Her own knees want to buckle when the eyes drop to the soft triangle of fabric hanging rather provocatively and sensuously between those thick muscled thighs.  
It's a hard slow swallow for her. She was never for those Conan the Barbarian or Roman Gladiator movies but right now she can really understand them fully. What she would really like to know is what he is hiding. Obviously it's something otherwise it wouldn't be the only piece of human paraphernalia he is wearing, but does he wear more beneath it?  
"Fuck," her eyes squint shut as her insides begin to broil.  
A gasp from him to hear her use such a fowl word and then instantly he lets go when she says nothing else.  
With the arms released, a set of finger tips come up to rub into the flat of her forehead. "I- I…," she rushes away.  
"Am I really that offensive?"

Elisa has to stop at that. So much disgust in himself has come through. The poor man has completely misinterpreted her wariness. This just makes things worse but knows she must say something now to her hurt friend. "No, Goliath, no."  
Still his head is hung low claws playing with each other. He has not believed her words. "What makes me so vile that you will not share my company any more?"  
Once again she is swallowing down her desire to run up to him and kiss those incredible lips, curling into those powerful arms and ask him to take her physically.  
"Goliath, w-will you look at me?"  
He half raises his chin, "Only if you will look at me."  
"I will."

With each tap of her booted heels, his chin lifts a notch. She can push some of her infatuation aside wanting to help her friend, but seeing him vulnerable and asking for her help, does not quell her desire one ounce. If anything, makes it worse.  
"What have I done?" he sounds so weak.  
A soft smile breaks out from her taught self reaching a hand up to touch his tender cheek. "Nothing, Goliath, that's the problem."  
His head shakes ever so gently in her touch, "I don't understand."  
Elisa knows that no words are ever going to say what she feels, so she gives in and grabs both of his cheeks pulling him down and stretching her up. Not into just any kind of a kiss, but a pulling open mouthed one. His gasp only fuels her expression of desire deeper. Not only does she thrust her tongue into his open maw to give him a taste of her want for him but she inhales deeply pulling nearly all the air out of his lungs.  
He is so surprised that his whole frame goes rigid as stone. When she steals the life out of his chest, his hand finally moves.  
As soon as she feels his light touch to her hip, Elisa leaps back and turns away. "I-I'm sorry."  
Before he can find his own words, she is off the battlement and out the door. A single claw comes up to touch the moistened lips. Oh, so that rush he has been feeling his belly again every time she is around … he has to smile. As a once passionately in love mate, he should know the signs again, but he missed them all. Was it all because she was a human that he missed his own signs? Is this the same reason she has been avoiding him?  
The cheeky smile comes across his face now that he knows that Elisa has been trying to hide her feelings from not only him, but herself. Now that he knows them and shares them, would it be wrong of him to pursue them… flare them…encourage them?  
The wings clasp round his front, but the arms clasp round his back as he makes his sentry walk an begins his plans to join the detective's desires.

~~0~~  
When Elisa does not return to the castle over the next few days, he finally makes the flight over to her apartment when he knows she has the night off. With a flick of his knuckle to her window, it pops open and he lands inside.  
"I think we should talk," he pads over to the kitchen where her head is shoved into the fridge.  
"Shit!" her head whacks on the upper lip of the appliance's doorframe.  
"Ooh, I'm so sorry, Elisa," it may sound compassionate, but the look she finds smiling back at her says something completely different. The male is just too smug in his mirth to catching her completely off guard.  
She purses her lips to his lie and slams the door shut. All he sees next is her pony tail whipping him in the face as she stalks away. "We have nothing to discuss."  
His sultry reply slides right to her neither regions, "Oh I beg to differ." Three soft steps and he is looming over her shoulder breathing hotly into her neck. "I feel we have much to discuss."  
"Before or after you turn to stone on me again." Oh that was too harsh and she cusses again under her breath.  
"Hey," he takes her arm again, and once again steps before her. This time there is no playfulness in his tone, it's all serious compassion. He is the one lifting her chin with a single knuckle to look deep into her eyes. "I understand, that's why I want to talk to you."  
Her eyes close, "I have a lot of questions, but they sound so embarrassing and dumb to ask."  
"If you are asking if I have feelings for you too, let me answer that for you." Slowly he leans in. For a heavy male, his kiss is ever so soft and asking. "Does that answer your first question?"  
"Um, it wasn't my first question, but it was one of them."  
That warm breath of his is still against her lips smiles to getting her to relax a tiny bit. "Then do ask, what is your first question?"  
"What do you hide beneath your loin cloth?" it's ever so husky and instantly regretted.  
The smile sneaks out ever so wide it brings the fangs to bear, but he will not allow her to retreat again. So she is more than interested in him romantically, she is interested in him erotically as well. He would be a fool not to be flattered by that and take advantage!  
His tail slides up her bare leg, across her shorts and under her shirt around her bare waist. "What do you hide beneath that modified shift of yours?"  
Just for that, she strokes his tail tip in a rather lewd way, "How were the Gargoyles created?"  
The lip pulls up on one side giving off a soft snarl to the sensations he hasn't had in a very long time. "There's a lot of stories. My favorite, of course, is that our ancestors were condemned humans enchanted and entrusted to guard a castle by night and expel rain water by day, forever to be protecting it from foe or weather alike. Therefore, my dear," he leans into her ear, "I am quite capable of fulfilling a female human's needs all through the night."  
Thank goodness that tail is stronger than she thought, for her knees do buckle this time. He chuckles, but also wraps an arm around her too. "I have you, if you will have me."  
"Oh…. Fuck," she gasps.  
That was it and his maw opens wide to grip her neck and throat quite securely. She can feel the fangs starting to prick in making her moan which only makes him growl rather possessively. The vibrations more than heat and melt her core.  
How did it get to this so quickly! All he knows is that he does NOT want to let go and certainly wants more of her. Even more, he wants her to be touching him right back.  
Elisa knows this can easily get out of control very quickly if she's not careful. Oh who is she kidding, she doesn't care and it's already out of control! She's been dreaming of him for months now.  
"More….," she begs for him to finish off her lust.  
"It will be my pleasure and most assuredly….. Yours."

Elisa keens out a wanton whine digging her hands to his belted hips to hang onto something while his expert clawed hands explore her back and his tail her toned legs.  
"Answer your first question, my love," it's a pent up order hotly into her ear as he continues to nip and lick into the deep V of her lacey camisole top.  
Her hands might be fumbling, but desire fuels her fingers into tugging the wide double latched belt open. He helps her a little by sucking in his breath to give it less pressure. Once it is released, the heavy leather and weighted covering thuds to the floor. There she sees the ancient form of underwear. A strip of cotton wrapped around his waist, dropped on either side of his tail base, over the ass and up the front to cover his intimate uniquely male parts. Now for the next curiosity. Her hand slides around his waist and down either side of the muscled animalistic-appendage over the toned rear.  
"Oh Goliath!" She knew his ass would be taught, but she expected him to have the whole thing covered, not just a twisted piece right between those gorgeous cheeks. "You kinky beast."  
He chuckles. "Um, maybe, but it sure keeps things from moving about while kicking the shit out of someone."  
Now it's her turn to gasp hearing him use profanity and cranes her neck up to him. There's that wicked charming smile of his. "It's true. A couple of times I have kicked someone so hard they… well." He tries to innocently shrug but she can see the deeper meaning there. His eyes go dark leaning in, "No one messes with my clan and it would bode well for them to remember that."  
The power behind those words are now upon her own lips. They grip, pull, sucking on her own lips making them swell to the attention. The dark tongue of his pushes against her lips demanding entrance. She barely starts to part, and he is thrusting deep within to take her own tongue for his ravaging pleasure.  
If that demand isn't enough, his tail comes up to wrap around her wrist and plant her open palm against the swelling member of his body beneath the soft cotton. Her long fingers caress, grip and explore him through the binding but don't release him.  
Into her mouth he growls out his frustration to her toying with him. He knows good and well she is smart enough to undo him, but she's refusing to, playing with him. Fine! Two can play that game!  
Her shorts are just wisps of thin cotton themselves with her scraps of silk underneath. Far thinner than his own bindings! An experienced claw slides over the front of her female juncture. Oh, she is built very much like his first mate (but he knew that already too, having confiscated a magazine or two from his men). He knows that beneath her fabric will be a soft nest of hair that his kind do not have. His member is twitching in anticipation to feel that soft thatch of fur upon him. Another moan escapes him when she lets off her own.  
"Please, Goliath!" Now her body is writhing against his teasing claw.  
"Ask me another question," he snarls yanking his hand away.  
This one is the most curious question and the most serious one. She can't look at him though, instead sliding her hand up his strong chest to cover his heart. "Have your kind and my kind mated before? Is it dangerous?" It's whispered and worried.  
"Come here." All playfulness is gone from his tone again. Instead, he is slipping a forearm under her rump and the other around her shoulders to hold her tightly against his chest. He takes two steps back and sinks to the floor before her warm fire. Outside the summer thunderstorm may have finally come, but inside they will be safe and sound.  
The powerful male reclines back onto her pile of pillows. It amuses him greatly that there is a bit of ancient romance in her soul to finding this to be the most comfortable place in her whole apartment. The folded wings are grateful for the soft comfort as he puts all his weight and hers against them. There he settles the length of her body against his and between his parted thick thighs.  
A single claw follows the line of her spine feeling each and every strong vertebrae. "Yes, my darling, there are many stories and facts of my kind and yours falling in love and making incredible love. It is rumored that one lonely queen refused all other suitors after her beloved king and mate died in battle. It is said she moved her bed outside to the balcony of her private chambers in order to be closer to the gargoyle that protected her during the siege on the castle that took the king's life. He had promised to look after her never expecting to fall in love with his friend's mate, but did."  
"Was that you?"  
Goliath shakes his head softly. "No, I only had the one mate, save you. No, that was my much older brother on a neighboring castle we aligned with."  
"And the queen?"  
"Died of a broken heart the morning that a severe lightning bolt struck him, destroying him. His crumbled remains lay the foundation to her tomb and his wings cover her sarcophagus in eternal protection."  
"So…?" it was so sad to hear and yet romantic.  
"It is not common knowledge but yes, our kind have loved and cared for each other." One hand still lays upon her hip lightly holding her down against him. The other hand leaves her spine to release her pony tail and then weave through those thick dark locks. "I knew I was in trouble the first day you stood guard over me in my most vulnerable moment and you didn't even know me."  
Her own hand comes up to play over his unique brow line. "I knew there was something noble about you."

Although the last piece of their conversation was softer, his hard need is still anxiously pent up. It does not help one bit that the apex of where they can physically meld are touching but barred by scraps of fabric. Those scraps of fabric are not holding back the heat and his flared nostrils can taste her wanton scent. "Elisa, there is nothing noble about my needs right now. If you do not want to continue this, I should leave right now for I am about to explode."  
The younger woman pushes up from his chest to settle on her knees before his spread thighs. There she can see the unmistakable bulge painfully bound to the rest of his body. "I am not a cruel woman," and begins releasing his bindings. "So do your males… take care of themselves in times of private frustration?"  
He groans throwing his head back as he lifts his hips to get the full length of fabric off. "Not since I met YOU and you plagued my dreams with elicit thoughts, you damned vixen!"  
The strip of fabric is gone and she can see that length of flesh looks ever so painfully swollen. The deep violet rod of his maleness shows an uncircumcised humanistic penis she is familiar in seeing. Not experienced with, just anatomically familiar with. Curiosity has her hand loosely wrapping around it to follow the full length from base to tip. Oh there is a most delicious deep moaning-growl released from deep within his throat to her exploratory touch.  
When she reaches the tip, his nostril flares again, "What of you wench!" And then shakes his head sadly to using such a crude term so sharply.  
She chuckles lightly though not taking it offensively. "Um, I do know some wenches who quite enjoy pleasuring themselves alone or with their partners present."  
He grabs her hand to stall her touch so that his poor brain can stop spinning in lust for just a moment. "That is not what I asked, Elisa."  
She doesn't look up to his face though, just at where their hands are touching on his member that she is a bit concerned about, but really wanting to partake of. It's is proportionate to the rest of his large stature, which is pretty impressive. Her mouth waters wanting to find out if he tastes as good as he looks.  
Even though he could easily be distracted by her pink lips being slicked by that red tongue, he must know why she won't look into his eyes.  
"Elisa?"  
"Was your mate a virgin as when you took her for the first time?"  
That was the last thing he expected for her to ask. "Yes, we both were, why do you ask?"  
"G-Goliath, I am a m-maiden."  
"You already pleasure me, if that is your concern," the tail tip slips under her chin so that she can see his warm and compassionate smile.  
"Um…heh," it's bashful reply but nothing more. She knows he wants to know if she wants to continue, so she figures actions will speak louder than words. "I want to taste you." He has no time to balk as her head lowers. That hot mouth he delved into with his tongue just moments ago, is now surround his lust.  
"oooo fuck," he's the one to hiss it out this time. The hand flares wide releasing her wrist too afraid that that if he clenched down he would actually break it. The more she explores him with her hot mouth, his wings begin to whap against the cushions. "Elisa….," it's a growl of warning. It's been way too long since either his hand or his betraying mate has taken care of his rather primal needs. Now this young maiden is just too curious and it's driving him insane!  
Claws shred the back of her camisole and the other digs deep into the carpet. It's too much and his hips start to thrust into the her wet mouth. He has no idea how he makes the move ever so miniscule for his great need just wants to plunge right down her throat and flood her whole body with his seed from top to bottom.  
"Oh STARS!" He gives her no other warning filling her mouth with his release.  
Elisa chokes, coughs and sputters. It's such a surprised load that it even comes up out of her nose and lips.  
"Oh …I'm so… so sorry…," he slumps back to the cushions digging a strong hand to her rear and hauling her up over him. The other hand strokes her hair back from her face and then his emission from her face.  
But she laughs taking her ruined camisole to wipe her dripping nose. "Well, that has certainly been a first. Much more pleasant than a cola, I will admit."  
So cute, he bites his lower lip, "I'm so sorry. It just came over me too fast."  
The near naked woman presses her hardened nipples to his heaving chest to lean over him, "Oh, I am so far from disappointed. Answer me this question, though, great protector. Can you do that again?"  
The coy smile pulls across his face. "I could, but I would much rather fill you someplace else next time."  
The long five fingers leave his chest to go to her own last covering making her skin wriggle against his as she discards it. "Um, really? Where would you like to go?"  
Deep chuckle and the clawed hand that was on her ass, slips between the cheeks to another set of folds and then inside the wet offering. "What about here?"  
It's her head that gets thrown back this time in a cry of his name as he very slowly slips in and out of the offering. When her body takes one finger well enough, he slips two in. When she begins thrusting back into his fingers he chuckles, "I thought you said you don't partake in this activity on your own?"  
"Ah-I.. uh! Don't!"  
Those sharp fangs come up under her chin and into her exposed throat, "Has anyone ever penetrated you?"  
"O-only a doctor for medical exams, n-never for pleasure."  
"So I am your first?"  
She grabs his chin pulling it back to glare into his eyes, "You will be my only!"  
"Yes," is a primal confirmation.  
With that, he pulls out and flips her over. Down he kisses from her throat, over the taught mounds arching into his nipping teeth and to the belly button. With a lick, he plays about the divot before finding that thatch he so wants to explore. One pleasure deserves another and the tongue slicks out to play about the opening.  
What he wasn't expecting was for her to grab his pointed ears and thrust her own lust right up into his tongue and open maw. His eyes flare wide to her aggressive move, not that he is complaining! There's just something so erotic to the way she thumbs the point of his ear tips (like his sensitive member) and humps his tongue.  
"Please, Goliath! Please! Make me yours!"  
An extra hard slam and her boned pelvis smacks into his face, crushing a lip and drawing blood. He hisses clamping his jaws which nips her in the swollen nub. Her cry is not in pain, but in release as he feels an extra rush of warm arousal slip out over his face. Yes her body is more than ready for him now.  
He pulls back to lick the blood and female scent off his lips. "Are you ready to be mine alone?" Feral, dark and oh so possessive.  
She rises to her elbows with her own dark threat, "You will touch no other but me. Not even that bitch Demona will touch you again, am I clear?"  
As much as he should not like her putting demands on him, it is damn sexy to hear she is claiming him as much as he is claiming her. He stalks over the top of her, threading their fingers together beside her shoulder. "I have no mate but you."  
"Damn right."  
He may chuckle, but then claims her mouth first only to find her biting and claiming it right back. She tugs one hand free of his grasp, to dig it deep into his own dark locks refusing to allow him to retreat from the kiss until she is ready.  
It's a growl that slips into a wanton moan of his own into her mouth as he sinks his forearms to the cushions rolling into the kiss. In tempo to her strokes to his mouth, his need grazes her lower opening over and over again. When she gasps stealing the air from his lungs again, he presses the head into her awaiting need.  
Goliath is ever so mindful of his greater bulk against her softer form as he presses in and pulls back giving her body time to take him in deeper with each curl. He isn't very far in when he hits a barrier and she winces. Of course disappointment flares over his body to knowing he can not penetrate further but he certainly doesn't want her to know this.  
He pulls back from the kiss too look down on her compassionately. "I'm sorry, I guess-"  
"Goliath, I'm ready. Break it."  
To that he just blinks. "What?"  
She is panting in preparation to what all girls are to be warned of in their first intercourse. "Goliath, take me," she pleads.  
"I can't, you're body won't accept me."  
That's were she sees it, his kind don't have this barrier. "Goliath, human females have a small barrier of skin that makes them a virgin. Break it and make me yours."  
"What shall I break it with?"  
As much as she finds this cute, the anticipation is killing her. "Sink that gorgeous maleness of yours into me. Make love to me and fill me up with you!" Grinding her hips up to him to take her to the next level.  
Still he doesn't understand and she is too frustrated to explain any further. So with a shove to his shoulder, he rolls to his back taking her with him. Elisa knows it's up to her now and bares down on her lip, gripping her hands into his ribs and pushes her hips down. The sensation is not at all what she expected! With another thrown back head, she gasps feeling him sink all the way down.  
His own eyes and mouth are thrown wide to the new sensation. As soon as his member pushed through the barrier like a sheet of soft paper, he was swallowed up fully by her wet warmth. It was almost enough to make him come again, except for the tears on her face.  
"Elisa!"  
"Oh lord that was incredible!"  
"Was it painful!?"  
Her smile is so compassionate for his fear, "Oh darling, the feel of you filling me completely far out weighs that little prick. Now give me a moment to catch my breath."  
His strong clawed hands stroke up and down her curvy sides to help calm her. If anything though, it relights her passion for her lover. She takes his hands and brings one to her breast, the other up to her throat.  
He doesn't grasp it like some rather possessive males pin their mates down in a brutal act (some who are quite turned on by it, and maybe later they will experiment with that!). No, he slides it up a little further to grasp her chin. Using his wings to hold himself up, brings himself back into position to kiss her warmly.  
She takes that kiss, but also reaches out to grasp his tail. "Darling," she brings the tail up between her breasts. "May I?" and licks her lips.  
He swallows down another wave of lust which just seems to sink all the way down the piece of him buried deep within and twitch. "If you feel the need. My body is yours to enjoy."  
She felt that twitch and grinds again bringing the tail tip and lips to connect. Claws, belly and throat all constrict at the feeling of her mouth pleasuring the tip like she did his maleness.  
"Oh woman!"  
In nothing flat, Elisa finds herself returned to her back, and his hips in motion in time to her pull and suckle to his tail. His panting causes him to drop his fanged maw open. It's going to take all the oxygen he can get to keep himself from plunging out of control into her. She has no reservations as she pulls as hard as she wants on his tail slicking it as much as her lower body is slickening him down below.  
"My mate, I can not hold, back, forgive me!" His thrusts become harder and deeper (if possible). He is trying to be very careful but he needs to move faster. She matches him until her own mouth falls open to suck in vast amounts of oxygen to fuel her rising climax. Still the tail lays in her salivating mouth crying out around it as her head rolls back.  
"Bite it if you need," he snarls behind clenched fangs. But she can't only to find her jaw falling open further as she keens over a brand new abyss.  
"Yes!" he surges down once more to her contraction releasing his own climax and then falling to his forearms again over her panting.

Mists of sweat sheen them both in afterglow and the glow of the fire.  
"Umm, Goliath, is that a typical feeling?"  
The experienced one chuckles. "Honestly, every time is different, but that was quite powerful I must say."  
"So, it wasn't -"  
A soft claw rakes her wet locks back from her forehead, "It was incredible. I am very much going to enjoy being your mate."  
"I could get used to this."  
He has to slump to his side feeling weak and concerned his bulk might crush her. He allows her to hold and fondle his tail as he plays with tendrils of her hair. A wing comes over to cover them like a blanket though. Elisa is surprised to find how soft and near velvety it feels against her naked nipples.  
"I hope you don't get used to it," he chuckles lightly, closing his eyes.  
She knows what he means and snuggles into his chest and warm comfort. "Umm, good point. Can you say with me all day?"  
"I must not worry my clan," he mumbles back.  
"I will place a call later to let them know we are going to do some exploring."  
Even though the great strong protector is a bit winded from the smaller female's exploits, he does have enough energy to chuckle into a deep baritone laugh. "Yes, you do that."  
She says nothing for a few minutes which causes him to cock a brow and give her a one eyed curious look. "Yes?"  
"Do gargoyles have wet dreams that I could exploit for my own needs during the day?"  
Goliath chokes on that one before finally coming up with a good answer. "Only if you wait until sunset to waken me with your need."  
He had no idea his female could be so kinky! Oh yes, he is certainly going to enjoy this new human mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Goliath II

With the dawn of morning, Elisa may be laying on a nest of soft bedding, but her lover is stone cold asleep at (and over) her side. With a giggle, it takes her a good while to twist and turn herself out of his frozen pose. Once she is free of his grip, she takes the time to sit beside him and look at him in sweet repose.  
It's not often that the clan leader is seen laying so vulnerably upon the floor. Any other time he has been down on the ground, it has been due to being wounded in battle. A sight such as this would normally strike terror into the heart of friend and family alike.  
Not this time though. Goliath is completely at rest, naked as the day he was hatched. Even though he is stone cold asleep, one wing is limp where it had been laying over her own sleeping form still showing the contours of her form. The other wing is folded against his back where it won't get crunched if he rolls to his back during his nocturnal-nap. Eyes closed, sweet serenity upon his cheeks, one fang hanging over the lower lip, hair splayed neatly across the pillow, tail laying limply on the floor…  
Elisa reaches out to stroke his cheek. It's almost as if she could feel him churr in his silent sleep. He had fallen asleep before dawn arrived thus freezing him sweetly like this.

A knock at her door has her jump and squeak out of her thoughts. It takes her a few moments to gather her courage. Who ever it was, there's no way she could explain the sight of a handsome naked sleeping gargoyle statute before her fireplace on a nest of soft bedding. It would just be too awkward.  
Springing up, she grabs the afghan and throws it as much as she can over the large stone figure. Another knock and she calls out that she will be there in just a moment.  
Now to cover her own naked form! Hastily she grabs the clothes from last night and shoves them on. As she heads for the door, she sees Goliath's own coverings laying there beside the couch. With a kick, shoves them under the couch skirt with another smirk. Yes as if the naked stone figure on her floor isn't enough to explain, how about the ancient discarded fur loin cloth!

Elisa checks the peep hole and then swiftly releases the safety chain to yank the door open. It's the mother and five year old boy from down the hall. A few times Elisa has let them stay in her apartment while she worked nights so they had a safe place to escape the drugged up father.  
"Carrie! Are you alright?!" Elisa is swift to let them into the apartment (completely forgetting about Goliath) when she sees the state of their faces. Beaten again, this time the boy, too, infuriates her!  
The younger woman shakes her head swiftly. "No, but I do need your help."  
Once again Elisa motions for them to come in but the mother refuses. Instead, she holds out a leash. On the end is a two year old female boxer.  
The little boy is clutching her collar and giving Elisa pleading eyes. "Officer Elisa, can you take care of Matty for us?"  
Elisa knows what this means. Carrie and her had talked about out one night. If she ever came to Elisa and asked her to dog-sit, it was a sign that she was finally going to leave the man. Her sister had offered her a place to stay, but Carrie had always hoped this time the man she cared about would get the help. He never did, but he also had never struck Billy. Maybe yelled at him and called him bad names, but never hit him. This must have been the last straw for Carrie.  
Elisa crouches down to stroke the dog's head and cheek. "Hey there Matty." Matty has always been a friendly dog and with a soft whine, nuzzles into Elisa's hand. That gives her a big smile and looks up to Billy. "Sure, Matty can stay with me for a bit."  
Billy drops down to hug his dog tight. "Matty, I'll be back soon. You listen to Officer Elisa, kay?"  
Carrie and Elisa step a way for a moment so the boy can have a last goodbye with his dog. The mother swallows hard and then hands over an envelope. "This is a notarized testimony of what I know about his contacts, stash houses, and such. There's also my sister's contact information on a separate document but I'm begging you not to use it unless you absolutely have to. He doesn't know my sister moved last week."  
Elisa takes it, shoves it into her back waist band swiftly. She knows that Carrie has just handed over enough information for the husband to be arrested without implicating the wife at all but the notarized document will back up the information just in case.  
"When will you leave?"  
"Right now. I have a bus ticket for us then the rest by train."  
Elisa grips the mother's hand when they both turn to the little boy silently sobbing into his dog's fur. There will be no sending the dog to wherever it is they are going. Billy may not be saying it, but he knows it too. The last thing Carrie can give Billy is this moment with his beloved pet.  
When the tears subside, Billy stands up pulling his back up straight like a strong young man. "Officer Elisa, Matty will be a good police dog." With that proud statement, he hands the lead over.  
Elisa is not going to tell him that Matty hasn't passed all the certification to be an actual police dog, but to be the dog of a police officer, that she will give the some pride to. "Thank you Billy. Manhattan's Finest will be proud to have her as one of their own and I will take good care of her."  
Billy smiles broadly then takes his mom's hand. "You said I have cousins my age?"  
Carrie nods, "Yeah, why don't we go visit them?"  
Elisa pulls Billy into her arms for a moment and then Carrie as well. Reluctantly, they pull apart and the detective watches a battered woman pick up her strength to walk away from all she's known to start over. When they go around the corner, Matty whines.  
"Hey girl, it's going to be alright," she ruffles the ears then motions for her to come into the apartment.  
She can't help but laugh at that curious cock of the dog's head when she looks at the lump on the floor.  
Starting over. Making room in her life for a new course. Elisa knows there something maybe she and Carrie have in common.  
"Well Matty, if you are going to be my new house guest, I guess we better get you some supplies. So what do you say we go for a walk after I get changed?"

~~0~~  
When dusk falls tonight, the stony form comes to life. When it fell asleep last night it was leaning on another body. Now that the body is gone, the limber form goes limp face down into the nest of bedding. Just like every awaking at dusk, Goliath stretches shaking off the dust of his stone form.  
This time though, Elisa smiles broadly to see him fully stretched out: finger tips to toes, to wing tips expand to their fullest extent along with a wide yawn. "Ummm," he blinks taking in his surroundings.  
Unlike his normal awakenings where he would jump down to begin his nightly patrols or clan duties, this time after he stretches, he just pulls his wings to fold up and rolls onto his back. Ever so comfortable, brings his hands down to rest his crossed wrists against the top of his head, bent elbows to the side. With a rather rakish grin, he then crosses his spurred ankles. He knows she is here, (he can smell her cooking) thusly gives off his deep churr in a seductive call.  
What he wasn't expecting was a large tongue to swipe his cheek! "What the-!"  
"That's Matty's way of saying good evening, My Love."  
First he looks to the dark haired beauty sinking to his left and then the canine bringing her adorable muzzle in from the right. "Since when do you have a dog?"  
Elisa drops a strawberry into Goliath's mouth, "Since this morning. Hey, you have Bronx, why can't I have Matty."  
It takes Goliath a moment to chew the strawberry, then he smiles again, "Umm, it would be good for you to have a bit more protection around."  
She brings a chocolate dipped strawberry to his lips this time, "Hum, protection from whom?"  
As he parts his lips to take the offering, her hand slides down his toned belly and lower. The gargoyle's eyes go stark wide and he begins to choke on the sweetened treat as Elisa grasps his offering. In a second, a hand drops from above his head to her wrist.  
"Are you sure you want to start that already?" He manages to choke out.  
Elisa leans in closer, "Darling, I'm not the one who offered it so early."  
Goliath narrows his darkening gaze. It's been a while since he has awoken with this 'problem'. It probably had to do a lot with the dreams he had of them tangling the sheets again and again.  
He tries to keep the growl out of his tone as not to scare the canine, but it is very hard when he is feeling quite primal. "Excuse me, Matty. I need to have a private conversation with your Mistress."  
Elisa smiles to her dark winged lover becoming heated. Once again he churrs bringing his fruit tainted lips to her throat. "Elisa….," her name is growled in promise to the passion he will give to her.  
The hand that had been feeding him now weaves into his nape, digging the fingers in encouragement to bite a little harder. "Go-liath," she too croons his name back.  
In order to feel his full warm body against her own, she releases his maleness and slides her hand over that strong hip of his. Her thumb plays about his hip bone before sliding all the way around the back, down over a firm cheek and over to his strong tail base.  
Gripping the tail base brings out another growl from him and an open mouthed suckle. He is trying very hard not to sink his fangs in and prick-mark her as his own. That first mating he had with Demona left them both marked so badly one might have thought they had fought more than made love.  
Elisa is not a gargoyle, though. Her frame is more delicate. Her erogenous areas are different. She doesn't know where all of his are yet either. It brings a smirk to his gently working jaws to revel in the thought of exploring love making all over again.  
Yes, having been mated for a good while with Demona they knew where each other's spots were and how to exploit them, so there was definite advantages there. Here though, learning a new lover has it's own excitements as well. He knows his hot spots, but she doesn't know them yet…he will just have to teach her.  
Bringing a wing-claw down to her lips, it strokes. Curiously gets the best of her and she licks making his tail thrash. She giggles to his movement and decides to suckle the finger this time.  
Oh the delicious sound he gives off to that! Using her tongue and lips, she plays with those delicate finger tips while continuing to stroke as much as she can of the tail as if it was the frontal appendage.  
For payback, he likewise uses his lips and fangs to play about her neck, shoulder, collar bone and lower as he deftly removes the silk robe. The tail tip snakes it's way between her thighs making her moan right back.

Elisa never thought she would fall for someone other than a suit and tie man. A hero who prosecuted the criminals she captured. Okay maybe a fellow officer or soldier, but never in her wildest, wildest of dreams did she think she would fall for an old noble knight-soul. Most certainly did she think she would fall for a mythical being! One that ravages her dreams by day and then her body by night!  
With a cry to a particular pinch of his teeth, she arches up into his firmer form. The beast chuckles then licks the nip in apology. For that, she gives his locks a tug making him lift his head. There is a devilish grin about his face. "Noble my ass," she hisses.  
"Innocent maiden, my tail!" he teases right back wriggling the thing.  
Her face scowls only for a spit second before bringing their heated mouths together again. The tongues play with each other as caressing as a hand or tail tip. With a wriggle and a bit of his help, she is naked and back into their nesting material.  
He takes his time suckling and tasting every bit of her skin that he can while threading a hand through her own dark locks. In a matter of moments her head is swimming in the euphoria of lust and want. All she can do with her hands is hang on to whatever she can: a hip, a rounded shoulder, a soft wing edge until she is pleading.  
"Goliath….please. I need to feel more of you." Such a wanton plea from the strong woman who caves to no one.  
"Of course, Elisa, anything," the words are so hungry right back. It's hard to tell if he's hungry to please her or himself first. With a few last suckling kisses to her thighs and hips, he dips his head until the dark eyes have her drugged one's attention. "You must tell me if this hurts. Do not let me hurt you."  
He does not move until she nods in agreement. He knows she's too high on want and on the cusp of keening to actually speak, so he will take her nod as a firm answer.  
His jaw drops and his wings arch back as he finds out just how ready her body was for him. "Elisaaaaaa," her name is drawn out so long as he slowly makes his way within the woman he loves.  
Her breath begins to hitch feeling him press in, joining them together in the most intimate way possible for their species. She bites her lip as he pulls back only to press in again a moment later a little deeper. "oooo this is…oooo."  
The knight's head tips back down to watch her as they join. What he would give to join their souls but this will have to do for now. Goliath is careful in pressing into her. Not just for his size, but for her tender body as well. On top of that, he really doesn't mind taking it slow in exploring each and every soft inch of her and all those beautiful sounds and expressions she makes due to his warm body caressing her all over.  
She smiles seeing he likes it slow for the moment. With a tug to his chin, makes him lean back in for another round of kisses. It also brings him close enough for her to slide a hand up his spine and to his center-wing back. There she can hook her fingers over the one spot where both top wing struts are together. Now that he is kissing her again, she can bring the other hand back down to cup a rear cheek and press him in deeper.

Demona might have been dominating at times during their matings, but on other times, she did enjoy him pinning her to a wall and taking her quite possessively. Especially when he could sink his fangs in deep where someone would know she is claimed.  
This human-woman is gently telling him to take her to the next level. She knows he is worried about crushing her, yet reminding him that she is no frail human either. If only she knew how aggressive some of his past joinings had been she would be a bit concerned! Still he wants to mark her as his too, but none of these human males would recognize a mate-mark they would only see one of abuse. He curls a lip knowing he will have to find a way to mark her as taken!  
Carefully yet deeply he digs in his hips much like the claws in the bedding right beside her head where he rests most all his weight on his forearms. "Elisa… I must be careful."  
"I don't!" She tries to buck up into him, but he stills for that move of hers. Whining out her frustration, she grinds up into him.  
His tail thrashes and his wings curve down. He does sink his hips down further but it is only to pin her pelvis to the floor not go deeper within. Now she snarls back rather beastly. It makes the feral side of his nostrils flare at her heated scent she gives off. She is so close and ….more?  
The clan leader and sire of a daughter can feel that familiar swirl to his brain. Pheromones are setting him aflame and urging him to penetrate and pollinate. With a shake of his head he tries to stay above his animalistic side. No, he is going to make love to his woman before he fulfills his physical needs.  
"Elisa…," it's a husky warning. "Please, allow me….," but trails off as her fingers trace the slowest line across his right wing strut leaving him to close his eyes and snarl at himself.  
The lips are soft and some how the hips are slow in mating them together, but ever so skilled in caressing certain spots. Elisa is moaning out, digging her short nails into the sensitive wing-skin lighting off his own hot-spots. With a deep inhale he makes the final press. His whole body shivers in release.  
His release has only fired her more, making her quite feral!  
Goliath lays his palms flat to the nesting, pushing his arm straight and locked so that he hovers over her still pinned at the hips. Both of her hands are now on his strong hips grinding herself harder and harder. There's a fire in her eyes that brings about a rather arrogant pride in him. She's hungry for him alone!  
The nostrils flare again. Now it's the scent of them that has him quite intrigued.  
With a push of her hands, he understands to roll to his side. Once down, he is shoved to his back. She might be smaller than him, but he knows to never to mistake size for strength. When this woman wants something, she goes and gets it, that much he knows quite well. The woman is tenacious and like a wolf when she gets something set in her mind.  
With a wicked grin, he muses that as long as it is he that she wants, he won't have a problem with this relationship!  
"STARS!" He screams when it is she that bites him rather hard right at the hip. Most certainly that will leave a mark! Jerking his head down, she lifts hers with the skin still in her teeth and a rather greedy look.  
"Elisa, you had best be careful or I will mark you as mine and everyone will know it." This is no threat, it's a promise.  
For that, she lets go of that bit of skin, kisses her way over and just about where his belt buckle will be she moves to strike again. Having been bitten by Demona there once before, this time he lashes out and cups the chin before it can finish the act. "Ah-ha, no."  
The dark haired beauty tries to give her best puppy eyes but he purses his lips,  
"No, it will itch and Hudson will know. Now, if we are going to keep this a secret, then we are going to have to be somewhat discrete."  
His more serious yet still romantic side brings her heat down a couple notches to simmer. Yes there is plenty a reason for her to hide that she is in love with a myth, but why is he hiding his love with a human from his own clan.  
Crawling over him, plants her elbows to his chest and chin to overlapped hands. "You don't want to inform your beloved clan that you are mated again?"  
The sweetest smiles comes across those loyal lips of his, "No." Although the hand is strong enough to crush the life out of someone, it is very soft in stroking then cupping her cheek. "No, my dear. I want to savor us before they begin to question or badger us or (sigh) …even worse."  
"Worse?" The brows knit.  
He nods but takes his time in answering. "They maybe loyal to me and each other, but they are also fiercely protective. Demona's betrayal was not just against me, but them as well. One of the reasons they loved her was because she loved me. You have to admit, most humans we have run across here in Manhattan have not been kind to us. We had more kindred humans back in our original time. I'm afraid that they will be worried about me getting my heart broken again due to betray or even just circumstances due to our species. As long as they just think we are good friends, their protection level will only be so high."  
Now he lets his claws rake through her hair pulling the thick strands away from her face. "I have Angelica with Demona and I am ever so grateful. She is a reminder of what we once shared and a reminder that not all humans are bad. I don't want Hudson to remind me that you and I can not have our own offspring of love."  
Elisa gives him a rather warm smile. "Goliath, I have seen a lot of miracles, do not cast that thought aside so easily."  
With a deep inhale, hoping he will not regret his next set of words, he states a cold hard truth. "Elisa, do you really think that one of our offspring would be welcomed into your society so easily? If the child was missing a limb it would be one thing, but to have an additional one or three? I will not let my child be a freak or you to be shamed for -"  
A hand over his lips stops all further thoughts. "I will not let you ruin this moment."  
Carefully he pulls her hand away and rolls out from underneath her. "I should go. They will be concerned."  
With a slow slashing tail he looks around the room for his coverings. Elisa purposely does not tell him where she stashed them. After a few moments of her silence, he knows what she is up to. So he turns to the dog, "Would you at least mind helping me?"  
Those cute ears cock to the curiously creature. Matty is not afraid of the tall robust being before her, if anything, more curious. When he crouches down holding his hand out, she comes forward for his gentle touch. "Look, you help me find my coverings and I will bring you a playmate next time."  
Yes he may have been talking to the dog, but he was letting Elisa know he is not undoing their relationship. Elisa leaves him petting the dog and pulls out the ancient clothing from under her couch.  
"You should probably take a shower before you go back. I really don't think you want Bronx telling the others he can smell that you have been mating again."  
Goliath tips his head to the side with one raised eyebrow meeting her eyes. She's trying to use a bit of humor to hide the pain in her eyes. That makes his own gut twist a little. "Um, good idea," he gives the Boxer a last pat on the head before slowly rising.  
Elisa is silent as she leads to the way to the shower. She adjusts the controls and starts to step back but his large hand easily wraps around her slender wrist tugging her back. With the slightest shake of his head, he will not let her leave him just yet.  
Neither says anything while they wash each other. Elisa tries to let the shower water hide her tears and he lets her but it doesn't stop him from kissing her or holding her against his own firm slick form.  
"One of these days I will take you away and make love to you under the rain," he plants the promise into her ear before nibbling her wet earlobe.  
As much as the strong woman wants to be mad at him for stating a cold hard truth earlier, she can't when he is showing his love for her right now. Words need not be vocalized right now as the body language of love is spoken. This time he only plucks her skin with his lips and his hands are more careful in their grasping-caresses. Elisa is a bit harsher in her grasp to his neck, hip and her own lip. It hurts this time as he makes his way within. She's just so new to this internal attention that her body doesn't know how to react.  
Goliath knows she's going to be a bit sore, but he also knows he is not being brutal but if he does stop, she will be brutal to him. So he is careful and swift. Both of them are left with trembling limbs by the end.  
About that time the water turns cold too! Instantly his wings flare up to make an umbrella for her. Elisa giggles shutting the water off and stepping out onto the mat for the towels.  
"Burrrrr!" He shakes his whole body out. Wings flutter, hair tousles, and arms shake out the cold water.  
Elisa giggles again to seeing him do such an animalistic move. It's just so adorable to see her proud warrior mate shake out like such a young thing.  
"What?" Goliath gives a shy smile back.  
Just to show him how cute he is, she gives her own shake. Unfortunately, she just does not have the same appendages to make it quite as cute making her look silly. Still it makes him chuckle and her flush. Elisa steps forward with a towel tabbing at his chest. Goliath takes the other from her hand, with a flick it is around her waist pinning her to his hot form. In a gleam of a smile, lowers his forehead to hers.  
"I love you very much, Elisa."  
"And I love you, Goliath."  
"We will find a way."  
"I know we will."  
He gives a deep sigh, "I only wish we had all night and all day together like your race does."  
Elisa leans into his warm chest letting him dry off her back. 'All night'… a very long night. Just yesterday was the summer solstice; the longest amount of daylight for the northern hemisphere. That thought rumbles through her brain.  
"Hey Goliath, what do you know of the winter solstice?"  
He finds it quite curious that she would ask such a question. It's not like these modern people follow the ancient rituals. Some of these people even call it witchcraft, if only they knew what true witchcraft WAS. Still he answers, "It's the longest night of the year. It was quite a celebration at our castle in the past. Why do you ask?"  
"Did you know that if we were to go to the North Pole, there the sun does not set for more than an hour during the winter solstice and each of the days preceding and post last for nearly as long?"  
Goliath turns that over and over again in his mind. "Over 20 hours of night?" He ponders some more. "But it will be very cold up there at that time of year as well."  
Elisa smiles, "Goliath, it's not like you would be out walking the streets anyways. It would be nearly a whole day together. Think about that."  
Now the grin does come broad to his face. "Ohhhhh, now I get it. Umm, I think we should consider a winter vacation."  
Her own grin matches his. "Um, I do think I will look into it. I know it might be hard for me to get the time off at that time of year, but, I think I deserve it after all the years I have put into the department. The only down side is that it will be six months away."  
He cups the back of her head, "I would wait years in stone slumber to spend a whole day with you."  
A lone tear falls down her cheek for she knows he is quite serious about that. "Luckily we don't have to wait that long."


End file.
